What Makes You Beautiful
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: It's Eric's and Ariel's engagement and they reflect on things that make the other beautiful. One-shot and first try at a songfic. "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction


What Makes You So Beautiful

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

Princess Ariel cautiously walked though the large ballroom doors. She fiddled with her fingers as Grimsby announced her presence. Her turquoise gown glittered around her body as well as her eyes with joyful tears. This was it; this was her engagement. Every head turned to see the beautiful former mermaid make her entrance. But one head looked at her with more than curiosity and interest. He looked at her with love. He smiled at her when she took her gloved hand with his and she blushed slightly before walking out for their first dance.

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

"You look gorgeous," Eric complimented.

"Oh Eric," she smiled got close in their dance.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That what makes you beautiful_

Eric didn't realize how lucky he was to end up with a girl like Ariel. Her vibrant red hair screamed with excitement and adventure, her dimpled smile was sweeter than pie and her crystal clear sea blue eyes shone with love and every time he looked into them. Ariel was good-natured and caring as she was beautiful, every person she'd been introduced too complimented on her beauty and generosity while she merely turned the brightest of pinks at each compliment.

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Ariel couldn't help turning away each time those pale light eyes looked at her with such warmth and kindness. She was embarrassed at turning millions of shades of pink each time she looked into his loving face. How happy she was to have found a man like him. Although he was a young king, he was beloved by his people for his thoughtfulness and nobility, even if he was modest.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

Every time they gazed at another they couldn't help acknowledge how beautiful the other was; inside and out.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

The audience was content with watching the new couple look at each other admiringly with so much love. They could sense their happiness together; when one smiled, the other looked as if their world was anew. They new that their prince had finally found the perfect princess.

_I know it isn't the best songfic but I've caught One Direction fever and I couldn't help but relate this Ariel and Eric's relationship. Thanks for reading and please review! Suggestions most welcome! _


End file.
